Who Knew
by herrstickyo
Summary: Rin currently had a huge problem... But not nowhere near as bad as Nitoris'... Contains omorashi.


Rin currently had a big problem, but almost nowhere near as bad as the young particular Aiichirou Nitori. Who now was squirming as he was kneeling against the wet chlorine scented tiles. It was almost the end of practice for the day, and of course that meant it was the perfect time for a few bastards to bully and torment the young Nitori; which of course was why the entire club was being given a hardly necessary lecture on bullying and respecting your fellow team members. Oh, and also, Nitori had to pee. Like REALLY. And damn it would be a complete lie to say that Matsuoka Rin wasn't only finding this distracting but damn arousing for some unknown reason. But there he was, half hard brows knitted and eyes on the silver haired boy who sat next to him. Rin began to focus all his attention on trying to watch every of the boys moves that all of the captains lecture just became white noise in the back of his mind. Nitori was beginning to sweat, unable to keep a straight face and clenching his thighs as close as they could get.

"Finally…." The redhead snapped back to reality and found that the entire swim club was now leaving for the changing rooms, all in a desperate rush to get the heck out of there before Mikoshiba decided to start barking orders. The trembling Nitori was relieved, it didn't take a genius to figure that out by the look on his face and the way that his face muscles have now somewhat relaxed. "S-Senpai…. We can finally go now…." Crimson red eyes met halfway with azure blue and Rin could do nothing but grunt half heartedly in reply as he began to stand up.

Rin began to stretch for a bit before looking down curious as to what was taking his roommate so long. The sight he met with didn't help his swelling growing heat in his swim suit. Nitori was still kneeling there, only he was hiding his face and seemed to have his hands grabbing at his crotch. The pressure was building up and he had needed to pee much more than he had originally thought, bladder full to the brim he could burst with any sudden movement. "S-Senpai! I…. I really have to!" Rins' breath hitched and trapped itself in his throat. This was almost too much to handle. So while averting his eyes from the tempting scene he reached out a hand, hoping Nitori would hurry up and just accept his help. "You really need to go huh… Come on, I'll help you." He mumbled. It didn't take long until he heard a small cry from the other so he whipped his head around only to be met with an even more arousing sight, Nitori was trying so hard to reach for Rins' hand but he just couldn't reach. Every time he got close his body would jolt with need and the desperation would be too much that his hands kept fleeing to hold his crotch for dear life. "I can't! Senpai! I-it's going to come out!" Nitori wiggled in place some more, his eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall from his face. It was becoming hard to tell who was redder in the face and more embarrassed, the boy with desperate need to pee right this very moment or the older one who found the sight arousing and rather inviting. This need to take the younger boy was almost unbearable, so Rin snapped into auto-pilot and placed both his hands under Nitoris' arms, hauling the boy up on his own two shaky feet. "Senpai! No! P-put me down!" The trembling boy begged, but Rin was having none of that.

"Just shut up. I said I'll help you." He kept his head low, hoping Nitori wouldn't notice either the redness in his own face or the growing 'problem' in his skin tight swim suit. Between having to make sure the younger boy didn't topple over any moment and the need to hold onto his own crotch - whether it was because of how aroused he was getting or whether he needed to pee himself - Rin wasn't entirely sure, but he somehow managed to maneuver himself so that Nitori was using Rins' shoulder as support and he had clenched his thighs close together in a poor attempt to hide his growing erection. After a lot of protesting and uncomfortable rubbing and clenching later, the two found themselves in the changing rooms of the Samezuka academy. It had taken them far too much effort and time to make it this far, but no one was in the right state of mind to be complaining about that right now. "Ai, we're here, the toilet's are just around the corner, or do you think you can only make it to the sho-" Rin cut off mid-sentence when he realized Nitoris' current predicament. It didn't take long for Rins' eyes to sweep down to find a dribble of piss slowly making it's way down the inside of his creamy innocent shaky pale thighs. Nitori began to shed the tears he was trying so hard to hold back, he was mumbling and began to sob, he hadn't completely lost it. But he was close to. And that was more than enough for him to lose all self respect he had for himself, he couldn't just piss himself in front of Rin-senpai! Anyone but him…. "A-Ai… Come on… We're almost…" Rin tried to calm Nitori down, he began petting his face and cooing his to encourage his roommate to get a move on, if they couldn't make it to the toilet then they could at least make it to the showers. But apparently Nitori thought otherwise. He backed into a set of lockers behind him. wincing in pain. Whether it was from the desperation or the small hit he had suffered, neither of them could really tell.

"I'm sorry… Senpai… I… I ca… I can't!" And that was it for Rin. He had snapped, there was no turning back now. Only half a second had passed and the fuming razor sharp teethed older male had his hands on either side of the silver haired boy, he was pinned against the lockers now. Still squirming and unable to completely open his eyes properly, flinching at every small movement the older male made. Before Nitori had a chance to even open his mouth and let his cries leave his throat he found a pair of lips forcefully smashed sloppily against his. Nitori didn't know what to question first, the fact that his lips and tongue began dancing with Rins' or the unbearable heat that began poking against his bladder. Was that… No…. It couldn't be. But it was. Rin was turned on. Rin pulled back away from his deep kiss, he was inexperienced and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He chuckled deeply and leaned down to press his lips to the side of Nitoris' confused face.

"A-Ai…. Ai…" Rin whispered. He found his hips grinding against the younger ones, his mind was going blank. The faster Rin began thrusting the more pressure pressed into his bladder, damn Rin for being taller than him. Sure his cock was getting a little action, but was Rin forgetting the fact that Nitori desperately needed to pee?! Nitori cried out as he tried to reach for his crotch to protect his bladder from any more pressure, but Rin wouldn't allow that. He guided Nitoris' hands to grope and feel Rins' erection. "P-Please… Ai…A-" The silver haired male cried out as he splashed more dribbles of pee, warm liquid racing down his legs, he thanked God for the fact that swim suits were able to absorb a lot of liquid, but that all quickly changed when he felt another pair of hands reach down to yank at his speedos. Rin set Nitoris' cock free, as well as his own whilst guiding Nitori, of course. Nitori flinched and cried as he felt Rin bite down on a bit of warm white flesh on his neck, his stream of pee hissing by now. But damn, it felt so fucking good. Emptying himself, the relief rushing to him as well as the pleasant groping and grinding that was going on.

"Senpai! I can't! I can't stop! I keep… I keep peeing!" The underclassmen yelped, but Rin was paying absolutely no attention to Nitoris' words. He was grinding faster and faster, his face flushed fully red, tongue and teeth working at Nitoris' neck. Pre-come spurting out every now and then. Until Rin groaned lowly himself in the back of his throat. He came hard against Nitoris' now slowing down stream of piss. Completely covering the younger boys' crotch and lower stomach. He opened his eyes which were glazed over with lust the afterglow of his orgasm, watching as Nitoris' face muscles began to relax, while also paying attention to the waterworks beneath them. When the warm liquid slowed down to a small dribble, Nitori looked up at Rin. Eyes full of lust and relief, panting desperately and reaching up at his roommate. "I'm sorry… Senpai… S-"

"I told you already. Call me Rin."


End file.
